


Fracture

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, angst ohoho, car crash kinda??, help these poor boys, kinda implied character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was an occurrence that tended to happen every once in a while.





	Fracture

_Drip_.

_Drip_.

Rain pattered on the ground as Izumi watched, staring out into the distant storm, with a heavy feeling of dread in his chest for whatever reason. He reached out to touch the window, and then sharply drew his hand back, afraid to touch the glass. Knitting his eyebrows in frustration and confusion, he turned around to start leaving.

But no. Something was wrong. He felt it, knew it, somehow.

And then he saw him, the bright mane of orange hair that's impossible to miss, eyes widening quickly in shock and filling to the brim with tears just as fast. He reached out hesitantly, and called for him, in the old name he used. "Leo-kun!" He said, tired, broken, sad, scared, relieved, confused, with his heart tremendously aching.

The other looked back to Izumi with those brilliant green eyes, which he recalled were once so full of many wonders, shining brightly.

But they weren't now. They were empty. Leo Tsukinaga had an absolutely dead expression, nothing like the person Izumi had once known. It shook the latter to the very core, and he felt a pain in his heart.

_Please don't go again_ , the grey-haired boy thought desperately to himself. _Please don't leave_.

But Leo had turned away, back toward a set of doors which he opened slowly and then quietly walked through.

Izumi paused for a minute too long, watching him as he left, as the door closed, leaving the room dead silent.

And then he ran.

Tears flowing through his eyes, pain stabbing him in the heart, head filled with too many thoughts to sort through. He had to get to Leo. He had to catch him. He couldn't let him go, not again, not ever again.

He caught up to him outside, his back facing Izumi. Izumi bent over, catching his breath and thoughts before straightening back up again and looking at him, quietly calling for him one more time.

"Leo-kun... Please..."

Leo looked back at him with those broken eyes, and gave an equally broken smile before turning back and advancing. Izumi reached out to him, wanting to grab on to his stupid ponytail and yank him back, hold his warmth in his arms. But Leo kept going.

A car was coming.

At lightning speed it advanced. Izumi called out for him wildly, afraid. _Please_ , he thought. _Please_.

The car came to a sudden halt, a dulled crash.

_No. No, no, no, no, no_. Panic struck him hard, tears constantly streaming down his face. _Not again_.

_It's all my fault_.

2:30 AM

Izumi Sena woke up, in silent tears, heart thudding at a rapid rate, the sound gentle.

He moved his hands from covering his tear-stained eyes and scanned his surroundings, affirming that what he just experienced again still wasn't real.

He sighed, opting to stare into space and think for a while before heading back to sleep.

_Just another nightmare_.

**Author's Note:**

> izuleo is always a nice pairing to vent-write with
> 
> me 2 izumi me 2


End file.
